


The Bad Ending

by Cakesandwaffles



Series: Unsteady main story and alternate endings [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesandwaffles/pseuds/Cakesandwaffles
Series: Unsteady main story and alternate endings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Bad Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



Corin sood with his back to the ledge of the building, mind reeling. Was this really his life? Maybe, it was all a dream, and he would wake up. Releasing one final breath, Corin felt his body shift backwards. The wind blew past his ears as he fell. Opening his eyes, Corin saw the sky’s beauty one last time, before everything went black. 


End file.
